In the opinion of the dental profession, most problems with adult teeth are the result of deposits that are accumulated on the tooth's enamel. While regular tooth brushing removes these deposits (also called plaque) on the upper and side sections of the teeth, it is inefficient to dislodge these plaque from the teeth interstices. These deposits between the teeth and at the neck of the tooth become the most common cause for cavities and gum deterioration.
Teeth flossing is universally recognized by dentists as the only effective method to prevent decays and gum infections of the back teeth.
Flossing which was commercially introduced several decades ago has not gained the social acceptance of brushing as a regular and necessary hygiene operation.
One of the reasons that may explain this lack of individual participation in a recognized form of preventive dental care may lay in the actual unpracticality of the flossing operation as it has to be conducted with present available means.
There are obvious hindrances to inserting one's fingers in one's mouth. Practice is needed to learn the position of the teeth interstices. Patience is required to obtain the proper tension in the floss and to repeat each preparatory operation when the floss becomes frayed, soiled or slippery. Many persons are handicapped by their lack of dexterity. The hands have to be washed before each operation.
Persons conscious of the irreplaceable advantages conferred by a healthy set of teeth find it necessary to visit a dental hygienist twice a year to supplement the insufficiency of tooth brushing at a cost of from $15.00 to $25.00 per visit; notwithstanding the fact that persons aware of the benefits of regular visits to their hygienist are among the most dedicated teeth brushers.
In a lifetime the average person spends several hundred dollars to repair damages done to their teeth mostly to the interstices and neck regions of the molars and premolars and unquestionably as a consequence of the limitations of tooth brushing.
The availability of an elaborate apparatus to reduce dental repair costs appear a worthy investment.
The predominate criteria in the conception of this invention was capacity for performances. Dentists seemed unanimous in the opinion that patients have difficulties in taking sufficient care of their teeth.
The proposed invention attempts to bridge a gap between the highly technological dental care provided by the dentist and the primitive tools offered to the individual for private dental hygiene.